Electronic devices such as laptops, tablets, smart phones, personal assistants, etc., accept user inputs, (e.g., at audio input devices). Typically, users provide inputs to these devices to control the device as well as to enter data (e.g., requesting information, accessing information, or providing information to a communication application).
One of the fastest growing methods of user input is voice command. Voice command technology enables the operation of a device through user voice instructions. The number and type of devices capable of accepting voice control has steadily increased over time. This is especially true regarding cellular phones and stand alone personal intelligent assistants. Removing the need to use buttons or switches to control a device enables a user to perform parallel tasks safely and efficiently. However, the use of these devices can still feel unnatural or awkward, specifically when a user is required to repeatedly activate the device (e.g., by using a key word or trigger phrase such as “Ok Google”). GOOGLE is a registered trademark of Google Inc. in the United States and other countries.